Aisha's Freedom
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Aisha wants to be freed. She wants to be free from her cage that she was trapped in. Even if it means to hurt her dear friends who put her there, even if it means to hurt her loved ones. She will do anything. Anything to get out of this cage. And she will soon become the capturer.
1. Aisha's Freedom

I'm considered as a devil. A mischievous girl who never accepts someone's blessings or gifts. A troublemaker. A trickster who pretends to act normal. A trickster who pretends to love. That's probably what ran through his mind when he saw me wearing these "slutty and whorish" clothes for a contract for power and control over darkness and the void.

At first I was embarrassed when he saw me, but then I started to fear. He quickly turned away with a disappointed face and walked away as if he had suddenly lost interest in me even though he was the one who confessed to me. He tried to exclude me from most of our group events. He tried to avoid me, to ignore me.

I looked at my lavender locks as he walked away from me once more with everyone else. Everyone said that I should get a rest from doing a simple sealing spell on an ravage and adorable dragon. It was lost and well known for its tricks when we found the dragon. It was petite but we soon found out it could transform into a larger version of itself.

I guess this little guy is like me. He was probably lost. Disowned. Something of the sort. He would whine inside his cage, and I always thought that I was in the cage. I was the one that needed to be freed. Not one that should be trapped. But I cannot escape this cage. It's what binds me to my friends. And my friends are no longer my friends. They don't talk to me anymore. They ignore me as if I never existed. They act as if I said something weird whenever they actually listen.

I needed to show them a way to get out of this cage...out of this misery. I wish someone would save me from this cage...I wanted to be free. To fly in the skies with my own free will. Everyone's holding me back, as if they want to fly, but to lazy to. It's time I disobeyed them for once in a lifetime.

They came back from their mission. I decided to say what I was going to say. They were dead tired, and I knew that with all those scratches and bruises, they wouldn't catch me if I needed to run to get out of this hellhole.

"G-Guys?"  
>"That Berthe! He was so hard to beat! We even had to take Chung to the infirmary! Yeesh, these demons are getting harder as you go further on..."<br>"I'm leaving..."  
>"Aisha, what did you say? Please repeat what you said. We weren't listening."<p>

I cleared my throat, for they obviously ignored me, AGAIN. I screamed my words out just to make sure.

"I! AM! LEAVING! Happy?!"  
>"What do you mean by you're leaving? We still have some jobs for you to do! You can't just leave!"<br>"I am. I won't listen to your petty little lies. You say you have jobs for me but when I do it, you go to dungeons alone and practice! While I'm here, doing nothing but getting groceries for you to eat! If anything, RENA should be doing that!"  
>"But Rena is an archer! She can shoot down many flying monsters! That's why we need her!"<br>"BUT SO CAN CHUNG!"  
>"BUT CHUNG IS ALSO HANDLING THE FRONT!"<br>"SO WHY CAN'T I COME WITH YOU GUYS IN DUNGEONS AND WE HIRE SOMEBODY TO GET US DINNER?! HUH?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL OF THE CHORES?! WHILE YOU GUYS ARE JUST LYING BACK AS IF YOU DID SO MUCH WORK COMPARED TO ME! FACE IT! ALL YOU DID WAS PRACTICE IN DUNGEONS! YOU NEVER ACTUALLY WORKED FOR ANYONE ELSE! YOU JUST WORKED FOR YOURSELF!"

I screamed, leaving them astounded. Everyone glared at me. It was dead silence. Raven started to advance towards me, his nasod arm reaching towards me while he put his other hand on his sheath. I flinched and moved backwards, edging towards the door. I looked at everyone else and saw their faces, horrified. They were smiling. They knew that Raven would beat me up for insulting Rena and everyone else included.

"Why don't I cool your head for a while?", Raven said gravely, unsheathing his word.  
>"No way. Let us see who will win~!", I grinned while saying this, ready for a battle as I took out my axe-scythe-Angkor-staff.<br>"HA!"

Raven lunged towards me, and I blocked his sword with my staff. Tch. He was going to hit me with his nasod arm. It's time to place a curse on him eh?

"Sakui tora destu ora pau diath!"

He was fast. I was almost unable to even place the curse on him. But I did it. He started to break down in front of everyone's eyes. I watched as he started to sweat and I could literally hear the thump of his heart weakening. This curse will torture him...It will make everyone regret...but I will not. I must free myself. I will do anything...any means necessary to be freed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAVEN?!", Rena screamed, tears running down her eyes as she hugged Raven and pulled him backwards for medical attention. She laid his head on her lap and looked downwards, endless tears falling onto his sweaty forehead.

"Ha...Ha..Huff...Ugh...AAAARRGGHHH! AAAAH! Ha...", he said in low whispers and wheezes for breath. He wouldn't die, but be eternally cursed...until I let him go of course.

I pitifully looked at Elsword who had his sword out ready to attack me with rage burning in his eyes. I smiled as the wind howled outside and broke the window, granting free access to leave this house. Oh did I forget to mention? I'm also a Dimension Witch and Elemental Master. Not everyone has to choose one class.

I guess I might as well make them believe I was dead. If they know I'm dead, then they won't bother to look for me, would they? I don't know. I might as well make them believe it. I made a portal to the dark realm in an instant, right beside my supposed death bed. I made a large fake scream and watched as Elsword watched me fall. I made it seem as if I fell and broke some bones by making cracking noises with my mouth.

"AISHA!"

I heard Elsword frantically call my name as I closed my eyes and felt the portal suck me into the dark realm. But before that, I felt something fall onto my stomach as I went into the portal.


	2. Capture in the Dark Realm

_The Dark Realm_

I woke up with a startle, hearing a little whining sound. It was...the dragon?! I thought the dragon was in the cage...it probably escaped...like me. I sighed, feeling happy but regretful of what I had done. I was able to free myself from the cage...but I also had to curse Raven. But I didn't care. I heard a deep voice emanate from a dark castle...It was telling me to go there...This was unexplored territory for me...I have to be careful. I created a black cloak with a hood and put it on, covering my face and body as I teleported quickly towards the castle.

I finally made it. I opened the door with both hands and heard a sickening crunch before it fully opened. And I gasped at the sight I saw. Everything was the color of black, purple, and grey. It felt so dark yet excellent. I heard footsteps from the dark halls become louder and louder, but only to see...a girl who looked identical to me.

"Oh my! So Angkor sent another one here huh? Well welcome to the club! Tch, he better not ditch me for you!"  
>"U-Um...who are you?"<br>"Name's Speka. How bout you?"  
>"A-Aisha."<br>"Well, Aisha, welcome to the castle of darkness. Any demon is welcome, especially void princesses. After all, those clothes you wear says it all."

"Anyways, I'll give you a tour."  
>"W-Wait...this is so sudden! I don't know where I am!"<br>"You're in the castle of darkness. Didn't I say that already? Angkor must have brought you here!"  
>"N-no...I made a portal here...seeking refuge from the other dimension..."<br>"Oh, wow! You must be all possible classes for mages huh?"  
>"Y-Yes..."<p>

Wow she sure is talkative. Then I heard it. That little annoying voice.

"Herro, mistress Aisha~ How do you do?"  
>"Angkor?", I replied, turning slowly towards him while doing the evil smile.<br>"Y-Yes?", he replied, little droplets of sweat falling from his fat head.  
>"Why don't you tell me why I'm here?"<br>"Ahem.", Speka interrupted, feeling very ignored.  
>"Yes, Speka?"<br>"You are here because you will become a demon."  
>"W-What?! I never said that I would agree!"<br>"Well, first of all, you are still human, but with a demon form and demon powers. How bout that? You can't say no to knowledge and power."  
>"B-But..."<br>"Well too bad for you. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.", Speka said, making a hmf sound as she took out a solution and took a needle. She dipped the needle into the injection and turned towards me, walking slowly as I backed away.  
>"N-NO!", I screamed, watching as Angkor looked away guiltily and as Speka stabbed my arm with the needle and injected the solution. An explosion filled my chest and my head started to ache. My eyelids started to close without my consent and eventually, everything turned to black.<p>

**Elsword's POV**

I didn't know what got into me. It felt as if Aisha broke out in anger, which she did. But the way she so desperately wanted to get away from us made me feel horrible. Like, did we treat her so bad? I guess maybe it was because of those clothes she wore. I always blushed and had to walk away from her because it showed off too much skin. It suited her though.

Rena screamed at me when Raven was struck down. I felt guilty. It was my fault that she felt mad. After all, I confessed to her and now I am ignoring her and trying to exclude her from everything. I was doing it for myself because I knew that I would be too embarrassed. Rena was crying and screaming at me again. Whenever I tried to comfort her about Raven, she would always hiss at me and slap me, even harder than Eve's usual slap.

"R-Rena...It's okay..."  
>"NO IT'S NOT YOU BASTARD! IF YOU NEVER TRIED TO EXCLUDE AISHA FROM ANYTHING, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS ALWAYS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ALWAYS PROVOKE HER! AND NOW YOU JUST WENT OVER IT! NOW YOU GOT RAVEN INVOLVED! YOU IDIOT!", she screamed at me, breaking the table by slamming it hard.<p>

I backed away as she advanced forwards, rage showing on her face. She felt so...scary. Scarier than before. If Aisha was here, she would lock herself into her room. I ran upstair away from the crying Rena, I made everything fall to pieces because I just didn't want Aisha to wear those clothes...

Eve edged towards me and slapped me, waking me from my depressed state.

"W-What did you do that for?", I said, trying to smile even as my tears fell from my face. I was so pathetic.  
>"I think the only way to cure Raven...is for Aisha to undo the curse herself. We must ask Aisha for help. Raven seems to be in good condition, yet he is tortured by the curse every time he tries to stand. All he can really do is lie in his bed, breathe, and eat. We must find a way to get him back on his feet at once."<br>"E-Eve...I'm sorry about everything."  
>"It is fine. I was not involved in this anyways...And it's okay if you cry. There is no shame to cry at this point."<p>

I smiled at her and walked into my room, closing the door and started to let small tears fall down my face.

"U-Ugh...I failed everyone this time, huh?"

I smiled yet cried at the same time. After a few minutes, I pathetically wiped my tears from my face and became determined. I would save everyone. And get Aisha back. But how will I be able to create a portal to the demon world...AHA! I know what I can do to get everyone back. However, I'll need Rena and Eve to help me while Chung is recovering from his wounds.I grabbed the leftover moonstones that I had and a dark el orb. I broke the orb open and shattered the moonstone inside, and soon enough, thanks to my intelligence, a black swirly portal stood in my room.

"GUYS! LET'S GO INTO THIS PORTAL AND GET AISHA BACK! SHE WILL KNOW HOW TO CURE RAVEN! THEN WE CAN SETTLE EVERYTHING!"  
>"E-Elsword, are you sure? Facing Aisha again?"<br>"Yes. Even if it costs me my pride...I will get Aisha back..for Raven and I."

Rena nodded and jumped inside, followed by Eve then me. Darkness enveloped me and when I awoke again, I was in the middle of a dark castle. I was sitting beside Rena and Eve, and it was quiet. I slowly got up to my feet and pulled Rena and Eve up, taking my sword from my sash as Rena took out her bow and Eve ordered her drones to be on alert.

We were in the Dark Realm. But we had no idea where we even were. Wow, this is going to be a hard search, especially in a big castle like this.


	3. Unsealing the Demon

I could barely see. Everything was distorted. I could feel coldness all around me. It was touching me. My arms hurt. I looked to see needles injecting some solution in my arm and my back ached. It hurts. Pain enveloped my body as I tried to escape. I felt like I was in a cage once more. But this time, I have no way to escape. Unless I am released. I was entrapped in a tank filled with water. Suddenly a burst of air filled my lungs. I felt air around me. I fell to the ground as the tank glass opened.

"Welcome, Demon Aisha. I hope you enjoy training~!"  
>"W-What did you do to me?"<br>"I turned you into a demon. Simple!"  
>"I-I'm not human anymore?"<br>"You are, but with a demon form and demon powers! Didn't I already say that?"  
>"B-But wha-"<br>"Anyways, we will be teaching you the basics of a demon. Also you are a hybrid demon. You are half devil and half demon. You see? You have a...why is your bat wing so huge? Your demon wing is the normal size...but slightly bigger than most...you must have extraordinary power!"

"Where are you taking me?"

Speka started to pull me fiercely with strong power. I was scared. I allowed myself to be pulled to a separate room filled with strangers. They all had demon wings...but not one had a devil wing. I was scared. I tried to apply what Speka said to logic. Nope, all rubbish. I saw them all lift their weapons..and they were identical to me. They looked the same. They had my curls. My bangs. They looked like me.

I looked at myself to see if I actually looked like them. Then I realized. I was an older version of myself.

"H-HOW LONG WAS I IN THAT TANK?!"  
>"One day. Becoming a demon doesn't take long."<br>"THEN WHY DO I LOOK SO OLD?!"  
>"Don't worry, becoming a demon just makes you edge slightly into your full potential. Must mean that you had great potential but it would've taken like...years for it to come out. Anyways, you're training."<br>"W-What?"  
>"You're going to eliminate these clones. We took some of your DNA and implanted them in dummies. We also implanted some Dark El just to make sure they would move like you. Good luck~!"<br>"I-I'm not fig-"

Whoosh. The first dummy suddenly appeared in front of me and slammed her staff onto me. I blocked quickly with my own staff and started to conjure some magic before casting Binding Circle.

"CHAIN LIGHTNING!"

I conjured lightning that made them flinch and look at their wounds and used Cyclone to move them away while I regained my mana. It was looking good for me until one of them jumped and did Guillotine Press.

"KYA!"

I was thrown into the air and reacted fast before they could catch me in their vicious spells.

"GUILLOTINE PRESS!"

I stomped hard on the floor from my position and caught them with my Screwdriver skill.

"BLAZE STEP! LIGHTNING SHOWER!"

I used most of my mana for this, but I had weakened them greatly. I had also weakened myself by doing this. They had taken the chance to all barrage me with spells that led me on the floor, bleeding.  
>"Aaaah! I-It...h-hurts.."<p>

I gasped, spewing blood out of my mouth as I tried to get up. Then something spoke to me. It was in my mind._ Let me take care of this. I will help you... In an unknown strange voice, I had spoken something unfamiliar_.

"_Perditio_."

Suddenly, the limbs of the dummies broke apart, as they turned back to useless dummies with used up El. I gasped and started to feel dizzy.

_Where am I? It was dark. It was pitch black. There was nothing. I heard a sudden voice emanating from the blackness. Elsword? A familiar red shone and disappeared. I watched as an image of Elsword smiling appeared before me. I started to feel a sensation of longing. I wanted to hug him. I started to utter words and watched as he went past me with...everyone else. He went past me and disappeared in the darkness. My heart shattered. _

The lavender-haired girl cried out with emotionless eyes and fell to her knees. She covered his face as an extremely large devil wing and demon wing protruded from her back. Slowly, her eyes started to turn to the color of a bloody red and a calm, ocean blue. Unbeknownst to her that her demon self had started to slowly unseal itself as her new powers and changes started to show.


	4. Aisha's Recapture

We heard a voice scream from the hallway and my heart filled with joy. The scream belonged to Aisha. Aisha. That name made me so happy. I ran towards it full speed, unsheathing my sword to see what has happened and who has attacked her...but there she was.

"A-Aisha?"  
>"Hello, petty little Elsword, slutty Rena, and emotional and useless Eve. Welcome to the Dark Realm...My name...I haven't heard that for so long!"<br>"Aisha? What's going on?"

On her back were protruded wings, one a bat wing, the other a black angel wing. My eyes widened at the sight, her amethyst eyes weren't there. It was as if...she was being controlled. One eye was a hatred red while the other was an ocean blue. And...the hell, she was completely older than I last saw her. She actually looked younger...but more mature.  
>She charged at me fast with her wings folded, meaning that she probably would want to fly for escape. If she loses of course. I readied my sword while Rena and Eve readied their weapons. I blocked her hit and realized that she wasn't going for me, but for Rena. She had somehow appeared behind me and I uselessly slashed at her, and she dodged again. She was on a different power scale than us.<p>

"I shall destroy you!"  
>"WHO ARE YOU?!"<p>

I screamed these words out and instantly regretted them. Aisha stopped movement and her wings began to shrink but a dark, amethyst aura surrounded her, and a tint of fiery red flashed in her red eye.

"Me? Oh, I thought you knew who I was. After all, you guys were the ones who ignored me. Now I know you don't care for me. I guess that means that all you came here for is Raven. Well, I won't cure him if that's the case."  
>"W-What?"<p>

Whoosh. She struck Rena down. Rena didn't even notice that she was hit until afterwards. Rena spat a bit of blood and glared at Aisha, before falling onto her knees after another blow. I rushed towards Rena while Eve blocked the incoming attacks.

"R-Rena?!"  
>"Aaaah...It hurts...R-Raven...w-we must s-save him..."<br>"It's okay, Rena. It's okay."

A dark voice originated from behind us and I grinned.

"I thought you were at home."  
>"Well, I came here since there was an unnatural floating thing in your room."<br>"Well, I think that you're still hurt so look af-"  
>"Oh, hello Raven. Nice to meet you again. Are you looking for the cure to your curse?"<br>"No. I'm going to save Rena and get outta here. Oh, I forgot. I'll also beat you."  
>"Oh really?"<p>

Suddenly there was a clash. Raven was struggling to keep Aisha away with his sword and his nasod arm, but I knew that Aisha probably had the power to make the curse stronger. I attacked Aisha from behind and threw her away from us, down the hall. But I saw it. That hungry look emanating from her hateful eye yet the other was still calm and blue.

"I think Aisha's blood type is type AB."  
>"No time for jokes, Elsword."<br>"We gotta run. Eve?"

I heard a scream and a silver flashed past me. Chung had appeared in a flashy entrance.

"I came because Raven told me to! Don't blame me!", Chung whined, probably thinking that I would get mad at him.  
>"It's okay...We need to find Eve and Aisha. I'm guessing that Aisha captured Eve."<p>

Somewhere else~

Heheheh...Now, to just make Eve obey my commands...wow, Elsword threw me down the hall where Eve was. Good thing that I caught her and flew away. Eve was in a tank, with plugs attached to her. I pulled her out unconsciously and started to put ink on a brush and paint weird swirly signs on her. Imperium malediceret. Deep within me, a voice chuckled.

Back to Elsword~

ARGH! WE STILL COULDN'T FIND EVE! WHERE WAS EVE WHEN I THREW AISHA?! Okay, calm down. I grabbed my sword while Chung carried Rena effortlessly and while I helped Raven move.

"We must find Eve before we leave."  
>"But you can't."<br>"Why not Rav-Aisha?"  
>"Yes? Why, Eve may not want to leave. Right, Eve?"<p>

In a monotone voice, Eve appeared in the hallway with emotionless eyes. She looked the same yet she seemed different.

"Yes."  
>"Eve we must defeat Aisha and leave here. NOW! Eve you've got the chance to beat her!"<br>"But will she beat me? No. Because she belongs to me now. Eve, play with Chung and Raven for now. I'll fight Elsword."  
>"Yes, my queen."<p>

What? Eve called someone else queen? This isn't Eve. Is Eve being controlled? Now that you mention it, she has some swirly patterns on her back. I focused on Aisha as Eve fought everyone else, I'm pretty sure they will win. I unsheathed my sword and was about to attack her, and noticed that she was being held down by Raven.

"NOW, ELSWORD!"  
>"Guh!"<p>

I slashed Aisha. Black blood came out of the wound, and she closed her eyes as her skin became pale.

"R-Raven? I thought you were going to fight Eve...I could've taken Aisha on by myself."  
>"Sorry, but I think that you would've failed. After all, you have a soft spot for her."<br>"W-What?"

I looked pitifully at Aisha and carried her on my back. I heard her slight protests while she was unconscious. We followed Raven who carried an unconscious Rena and a Chung who carried a beaten up Eve.


	5. Trust

**Aisha's POV**

I groggily opened my eyes, my eyelids heavy with fatigue. I was laid on my bed, as if nothing happened. The same room. The same place. A rush of feelings passed through me, regret, relief, remorse, happiness. Tears sprang from my eyes as I remembered all the bad things I had done. I took control of Eve. I placed a curse that would torment Raven. Maybe even lost the love of my life. Oh, Elsword. He probably hates me now. Thinks I'm disgusting, revolting. It would be of no surprise. So why not just kill them all? Because they are my friends, and whatever convinced me to think they were my enemies...I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

My eyes were tied behind my back, and this time, the tears overflowed. They can't trust me anymore. I've betrayed them. I may never get their trust back ever again. The door lightly opened, and a head peered in. Rena. I looked away, knowing she hated me for cursing Raven.

"Aisha."

"Hello Rena," I answered, trying to hide my stutters behind my cold tone.

She flinched at my cold tone, and I immediately felt remorse at snapping at her. Her courage returned, she snapped back at me in a demanding tone, then softened.

"Aisha, remove the curse you put on Raven."

"Well, we'll need ingredients."

"What did you say?"

"We'll need ingredients. To curse someone is easy but to cure someone from a curse? That's harder, so we'll need ingredients," I answered, my voice softening.

"Aisha, you can come back you know. You...you don't have to act tough. You can cry once you know? Repent for what you've done? You just never seemed to do that...I'll leave you here with Elsword for some time to think and tell him about your true feelings," she said, her voice surprisingly soft and touching.

Staring at her leaving back, I felt the room grow smaller and smaller. The door reopened, and as it seemed, it was Elsword. I didn't smile, even the feelings overgrowing in my chest urged me to burst into tears at the sight of him. He was in his Lord Knight armour, a true gentleman, and all I was, I was just a lewd and a slut. I'm possessive and selfish.

His mouth opened in a whisper, and what I felt towards him...it felt shattered because all the things I've done. His eyes were confusingly filled with hunger and desire, and as he neared me, I flinched.

"Aisha. What happened? You cursed Raven. You controlled Eve like a puppet."

"I wasn't myself."

"No shit, sherlock," he answered, throwing profanities at me.

"E-elsword, I'm sorry. Please...please don't make this harder for me."

"Aisha, how can you say that? You want mercy? Go whine to Rena like a dog with its tail in between its legs. Or you can confront it."

"Elsword. Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, Aisha," he replied, grinning his toothy grin.

He came close, so close, and untied my hands. My face blushed, but I ignored it.

"Aisha, you better apologize to Eve and Raven."

"Yeah," I answered, smiling that I had the one I loved back. I hadn't lost them. They still believed in me. Me. Not her. Me.

Grinning, I felt my other self shatter into different pieces. One, anger, Another, pain. Another, sadness. Disappearing one by one, gone, gone, gone. It was gone. My true self was back. That pseudo-personality I created from pure hatred of jealousy, gone like that. I guess love is the strongest force out there that can defy the force of nature.

Elsword was still on my bed beside me, and he was still close. I started to get up, and he pulled at my arm. I turned around, then something warm met my lips. My eyes widened with surprise. His lips pressed against mine, and he was hungry for it. I stopped it before it got too far.

"A-Aisha, I love you...I've been wanting to tell you that but...I wanted to tell the real you this. I know the other you was just some random other you but...this is the real you. I love you."

With overflowing confidence I responded, "I love you too Elsword. I'm glad to be back."

I left my room, my face practically bright red and a wide smile spreading from ear to ear. Eve and Raven came up to me, and it disappeared. This was serious.

"Aisha," they said at the same time, in a monotone voice, "Welcome back."

"E-Eve...R-Raven..I'm so sorry. I'll fix you guys."

"Yeah, we know...welcome back."

"T-thanks so much."

The tears ran down my cheeks, and I slammed myself against their bodies. They hugged me in return, their warmth meeting my petite body. Then a bright shine covered me. I wasn't there anymore. I was in a white dimension. A soft voice in my head started to talk

"Aisha. You've come back."

"Mommy."

"It's been so long since you've called me that."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You came back for...me?"

"Yes, dear. Aisha, it is time. Time to change. You've come back from the darkness. From light to dark. That is the first thing anyone has ever done. You've been placed in a memorable title."

"What?"

"You, you've achieved a title no other magician has ever been able to take."

"Mommy?"

"Aisha, you are a Dimension Witch. The first one ever."

"Mommy?!"

"Goodbye Aisha. This will be the last time you will have any memories of me, or meet me in your consciousness. Goodbye...I wish I could've seen you grow up."

"MOMMY!"

I returned back from the white dimension, tears of joy and sadness spilling from my face once more. Eve and Raven held me, confused. Their mouths were agape, and I started to look at myself. Then I saw. My clothes were changed. My body matured. I was taller. _I was different._


	6. Myself

I applied the medicine to Raven and washed off the controlling signs on Eve. It was a pleasure to be back, an extreme pleasure. They understood what I felt. They forgave me. And...I was someone new. Someone reborn. Maybe it was out of love. I don't know...but it felt good to be back.

It was night, the moon was up, the stars twinkling. I heard mutters from the room down the hall, and opened my door, but the voices ceased as the door creaked. Satisfied, I closed the door, and slept in peace.

Something soft touched my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Elsword, his face grinning as he kissed me. I smiled, sneaked my arm around his neck and dragged him downwards, bringing him closer to me for embracement. We kept the kiss, first soft and enjoyable, then hungry for pleasure. I blushed, feeling the tip of his tongue enter my mouth, entwining with my tongue. I clutched his shirt with one hand, but instead of pulling him closer, a wave of nausea rushed over me. I pushed him away, my face boiling. It was my first time doing a french kiss.

He frowned, still close to my face, his hot breath against my neck. I was still hungry but...waves of nausea rushed over me in continuous waves, and I let him go and rolled away, dropping him onto the bed. I darted towards the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the lights and air conditioner.

I washed my hands, splashing the cold water onto my face. It was cooling and refreshing, especially after that hot session I had with Elsword. Just thinking about it gave me headaches, and it felt...right. But I couldn't help but feel the stares of others, Rena stared at me then looked away, with an annoyed expression written on her face. Eve was the same, emotionless face and all, but she tapped her foot in irritation. Ara looked fearful, looking back and forth, she trembled and avoided conversations with me.

The boys were the same, they talked to me constantly, and told me they forgave me. Elsword would tell me he loves me, hugging and kissing me in public, making me blush. It was humiliating, how he made my heart beat, but I don't know if it was a lie or not. But, he was so intense this morning...Surely he loved me, didn't he?

I shook my head, my suspicions are just getting to me. Why do I ache for a truth that I might not enjoy? But truth is better than lies. The sun was setting, the breeze was blowing. Rain splattered onto the ground, forming mud. I walked along the stone path, my own shoes clacking against it. I walked to the hotel we currently resided in, we were constantly on the move. I was steadily getting stronger, and I was learning new magic from my change.

As I entered the hotel and slammed the door behind me, I could hear voices still. The same ones from last night. The hotel was strangely silent, and I quietly edged towards the only lighted room, and thank god for the rug, it softened any creak I made. I leaned my head against the closed door, and split my legs apart so they wouldn't look underneath to see a shadow behind the door.

Those voices...they seemed...familiar. Rena? Ara? Eve? Chung? Raven? Add? I don't hear Elsword, he must be snoring in his room.

"Ugh, did you see Aisha? Look at those clothes she's wearing. Before, she was a flat-chest but now, she's got bust. Bigger than Eve now, eh? She's grown."

"Yeah, but those clothes show too much cleavage. I agree she has grown, but those clothes probably have push-up bras underneath it. That's what makes her breasts look so big. When does she care about her appearance? She's such a bitch. She's got all the boys looking at her. A real slut."

"I agree completely. She recently rejoiced with us, and expected us to forgive her. Thank god Elsword doesn't know we're talking about her. He would throw a baby tantrum."

They giggled, and my heart started hurting. My head hurts. My heart hurts. What's going on? I held my hands to my head, hearing one, two, no, three voices at once hurtling their yells at me. Kill them. How dare they?! Kill. Why do they have to put me through this constant pain? Aisha, don't give up! We'll get them. Instantly, I was inside my mind, looking at two of...me. The third voice wasn't there...where was she? Then it clicked in my mind. The third voice was me. That third voice urged me not to give up. The first one was my elemental self, and she was crying tears of sadness and begging me to just pretend as if nothing happened. My mind begged me to not give up, to let them go. My final self, my unforgiving self was crying but...tears of blood?

Her eyes were blood-red, completely different from my lavender self. She was forcing me to not forgive them, to kill them. Elsword will be yours forever...No. He loves me unconditionally anyways. Eve is no problem, she loves Chung. But they love each other, why are they constantly insulting me, torturing me, even when I healed Raven of the curse I previously put on them? Then the answer clicked in my head. Of course. I was originally their toy, the scapegoat. I broke away, flying free. Now...now, I was just their toy again, and they were using my love against me to keep me entrapped here. Once again, I'm a bird, stuck in my cage.

**JUST TO GET RID OF THE LOVE PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER :D**

**Don't want the plot to end too early, got to keep a bit of twist~**


	7. Why?

I wonder why. Why was I a toy to them in the first place? I wanted to smile, but my face didn't budge. I felt heavy, as if my feet were stuck to the floor. Giggles echoed from the door where they huddled, gossiping behind my back. I wonder why they must involve Elsword in this. They'll hurt Elsword. They'll hurt me. They involve people around them in order to hurt me. Why…why? They torment me. They trap me. They torture me.

If only I could make them feel the same way I felt. They never forgave me for running away. They never forgave me for trying to run away. And here I am again, stuck in their grasp. But there was no time for whining. I want to leave here, with Elsword. But will Elsword be willing to leave? Will he trust me? Or will he trust them?

I knocked on Elsword's door, waiting for a response. None came. It was strange, how I was so calm and silent for this. It was as if all that crying yesterday calmed me. I slowly opened the door, sweeping around the room quickly. Elsword wasn't there. Where was he? I quickly left his room, quick on my feet. If this was a trap to lure me away...Oh God, what would happen if they used him as bait? Did they torture him? Or did they make him think that I was crazy?

I slowed to a walk. I couldn't go running around. I would make everyone wake up, and it would seem suspicious. I slowly entered the kitchen, a wide fake grin on my face. My "friends" smiled at me, and they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Where's Elsword?" I asked, trying to sound curious instead of panicked.

"Why do you want to meet him? To have another make-out session with him?" Eve snarled.

Wait. Why was Eve mad at me? Did she **like** Elsword? But didn't she like Chung? Or was that fake too? So many questions…none of them are answered. They are justified by my inner self, but is justifying these questions my answer? No, it isn't, it's just reassuring myself about Elsword. Oh God, where is he?

"No…I want to ask him something," I replied, trying to sound calm.

"Hmph…he's outside," Eve answered finally, still glaring at me.

There was a suspicious shine in her eyes though. As if she was planning something. And she was. As soon as I stepped out the door, I knew my mistake. A noose wrapped itself around my neck, pulling me up. I hacked, clawing at the rope.

"H-Helk!" I cried, my words strangled by the lack of air.

Oh God. Help. Help. Please. Get me out…Why? I felt so tired all of a sudden. I was sick and tired of it. Trying to figure out their plans. Trying to love them. They'll stay evil. They won't change. And they'll die like that. _Then let me help you._ No. Don't kill them. _They've done so many horrible things to you. They've tortured you. They're trying to kill you now. You don't want to kill them? _No. I want to make them **suffer **the pain that I've felt. _Then let me take over._ I want to do it myself. My own powers. Not my demon self's power. _Let yourself in the darkness…it will be easier._ But then I won't watch or feel myself torture them, will I? No. Let me do this myself.

I gasped for air. The noose sunk harder into my neck, as if trying to strangle me harder and trying to kill me. Surely, they'll let me go right? Rena and Eve walked towards me, silent. Wait. Where was everyone else? I looked, and saw nothing. Were those clones? Were they created by Eve's technology? Oh I've fallen deeply into a trap. That means they meant for this to happen. They want to kill me. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself lay there, as if wanting to die. But I don't want to.

A burst of magic coursed through my body. Like hell I'll let them kill me. I won't let the people who tortured me finally see me die, and happily live their lives. I'll be that person to live my life happily. They'll be the ones who suffer. Dark magic glowed around my hand, and I knew what to do, as if instincts. I lurched forward, and they gasped, and took a step backwards. My hand reached my neck, and the rope burned. Black flames. I glared at them, my pure white gloves burning away. My whole outfit burned away, and a new outfit was formed out of my old one. A black version of my Dimension Witch outfit. I smiled, my wand was now a dark purple. Dark magic coursed through it, and I knew. I knew what will happen to them. I knew the perfect revenge.

"Where is Elsword?" I asked again, glaring, pointing my wand at them.

They giggled, as if they knew that they'd outnumber me and beat me. They thought I was bluffing about my power. They think that those were just magic tricks, illusions.

"He's in Eve's room. Where else?" Rena answered, giggling evilly.

Where else? He loved Eve? My heart stopped, and the adrenaline that seeped through my veins started to disappear. He was in Eve's room. He loved Eve? Or was he forced there? But did he love Eve? Eve smiled, and my eyes teared. I could hear stomping from upstairs, directly where Elsword was. He was there. The stomping continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, and I almost broke into tears when I saw that red, flaming hair and those crimson eyes.

"Elsword…" I silently whispered.

"What's going on here?! Aisha, what did you do?!" He screamed, his voice loud and echoing through the kitchen.

"W-wait…I'm the victim! Eve and Rena tried to kill me with a noose! They keep on torturing me!" I cried, my voice caught in my throat.

Oh please don't tell me he thinks that I hurt them. Please don't.

"Do you think I'll believe that? Why do you hurt **me**? You say you love me, and then you hurt my friends? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." He yelled, his eyes demanding, showing no mercy.

He didn't believe me. He thought I hurt them. I turned on my heel. Why does everyone misunderstand me. Why? WHY? _Let me in. _Get out. _Let me in._ GET OUT. _LET ME IN._ I SAID GET OUT! _Aisha, say goodbye to them. Say your goodbyes. _What? And I remembered my original goal. I wanted to leave. I wanted out. And they were making me leave. Might as well take it for granted, huh? But my heart hurt. He betrayed me. They betrayed me.

"Goodbye, Elsword. Goodbye Eve, Rena. Say goodbye to Ara, Chung, and Raven for me, will you?" I walked forward, and gave Elsword a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye." I whispered, then walked back, opening a portal up to the dark dimension. I walked through, and felt the darkness engulf me.


End file.
